


Hidden Pages

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death, No Smut, Parent Death, Philip Hamilton Lives, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Y/N) was a wealthy girl, she had loving parents and a perfect life. That was until her father made them move to America right after her mother's death.Life seemed to crumble before her eyes, that was until she met her guide, Theodosia Burr AlstonWith a story filled with fear, lust and pride. (Y/N) has to learn how to deal with challenges she has never thought of facing, and having to deal with a mysterious letter senderNote: If this sounds familiar it's because it's from my wattpad lmao
Relationships: Philip Hamilton (1782-1801)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Hidden Pages

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I hope you like this work and hopefully posting here will make me have the motivation to post more of my work

A new beginning, that's what Father called it, though it felt like it was just a fancy way of saying running away from your problems.

My mother died recently, the person who had seemed to have kept our family going, was gone.

After that my father wasn't the same, going to bars more recently. He never hit me, no he never did and he tried his best to not worry me by making sure he only went after I was asleep, but that only worried me more.

Nothing was the same anymore, my father packed all my mother's belongings in a box and hid it under his bed. I wasn't doing so well either, failing my classes, not being able to do any housework properly, at this rate it felt like we were going to die from all of this.

My father wasn't the one who told me we were leaving, it wasn't even family, it was a fucking girl who I didn't even know the name of, Adele, I later found out.

It was lunch time and I was hanging out by myself, when a group of girls showed up. I immediately stood up, not wanting to cause trouble  
.  
"Oh no! You're fine!" The girl who was in front said, her voice was soft, sweet even. "I just wanted to say that I heard you were moving to America, you're so lucky! I've always wanted to go there." She says

"What? I'm not-"

"Aw come on! Don't have to keep it a secret, my Papa said he heard your dad say he was going to America." She says giving me a smile that was so sweet it was sickening. 

"Oh." I said and just sat back down.  
"Well anyways, if you ever come back, be sure to tell me allll about it!" She says and walks away with her group of friends.  
What. The. Fuck.

The night that day was not ideal.

"So a little birdy told me you were going to America." I said nonchalantly as I chopped onions.

Father spit out water slightly. "What? Who-"

"Oh I don't know, just a girl who I didn't even know." I said, chopping faster.

"Oh..Mon Chat* please don't be mad, I was going-"

"Going to what? Tell me right before your flight and leave me here alone?!" I yelled stabbing the knife into the cutting board.

"I- I wasn't-" He sighed and stood up. "Things haven't been working out for us, I was going to tell you, I just didn't know when."

I stayed silent, but eventually I just continued chopping the onions. "Nothing is the same anymore.." I said quietly, silently cringing at how small I sounded.

"I know Mon chat, but I promise things will get better when we move to America, think of it as a...New beginning."

A new beginning that felt like a disaster so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think, this is hopefully the last time I'll have to write in first person.


End file.
